


Three Skylarks

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth, fall and flight of the skylark. Three very short drabbles featuring Alaude, Fon and Hibari. No pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

It was a damp spring day when they apprehended the spy-informant. It was Giotto's surprise at his appearance. He had fair blond hair, more sand than sun, and eyes as sharp as silver, but cold like ice. He was young, only a few years older than Giotto, but his eyes showed years of cold ruthlessness. IT was hard on the other blond, seeing such a young face with such dark eyes.

"Join us," was the simple proposition from Giotto.

The blond almost had a face of pure rage and mortification. He bristled, because he hated working with others. But, the threat came clear. Refuse and his intelligence agency would burn to the ground.

And so, he accepted. He became Alaude, the first Vongola Cloud. The skylark had been born.


	2. Fall

He was the greatest martial artist. He had mastered a hundred and seven different styles of martial arts. His calm demeanor betrayed his ferocity- his kind brown eyes covered his cold lethality. Neatly braided hair would whip behind him as he beat several enemies down with ease. His face was similar, with sharp features yet extremely young. It was deceiving, to say the least.

"A real life dragon," some would comment.

It was true- he was a real life dragon, his namesake held fast and true. He moved as swift as wind, flew like a bird.

However, all of them reverted. A curse had befallen them, something they could not overcome. They had become Arcobaleno, cursed babies to protect the Tri-ni-Sette. And Fon, proud storm skylark, had fallen.


	3. Flight

The last skylark was a ferocious man. Anyone who had known him for more than a minute knew this. He was scary, he was terrifying. He held the stubbornness of a bull, the strength of a rock, and the fierce, cold glare of an icicle. He was experienced in fighting- he had grown, thanks to the horse. Yet, he was intelligent, knowledgeable. Although he was once a bloodthirsty fool, to which sometimes, it would peek out, he had grown up. He was cold, calculating and only once in a while, did he share that infamous smirk and beat an enemy down.

"Quite a scary individual," others would quake.

And he knew this for a fact. He knew that he was terrifying. He knew that his name would impose fear into all that heard, his presence would make the others quiver. And that made him proud, it made him strong. If they could fear him, then others would fear him. To him, it was a simple equation, one that he lived by and breathed in.

And who was he? He was Hibari Kyoya, the final skylark. And he flew, past the clouds, into the sky, with everlasting potential.


End file.
